


Picture Perfect

by frozenCinders



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Shuuhei and Kensei have been together for just under a year already, yet somehow, neither of them had thought of getting a camera involved until just now. While Shuuhei would have been vehemently against it just ten months prior, he's the one to suggest it and he plays alongoh so well.





	Picture Perfect

"Don't swallow," Kensei commands. Shuuhei obeys, just holding the semen as it floods his mouth.

"Open."

Tentatively, so as not to spill, Shuuhei opens his mouth for Kensei. The sound he makes at him is best described as an approving purr.

"So fucking perfect," he murmurs, stroking Shuuhei's jaw with his thumb. "You can't even imagine how good you look."

"You could take a picture," Shuuhei suggests, carefully. The acoustics are a little absurd-- Kensei even scoffs, but he seems to consider it. Eventually, he shrugs and takes the whole three steps to the nightstand to retrieve his phone. When he points the camera at him, poised to take a photo, Shuuhei calms his eyes into a dreamy expression, mouth open to display Kensei's come.

"Fuck, that's good," Kensei mutters. He touches Shuuhei's jaw again, contemplative. "Stick your tongue out."

When he does, the come eagerly escapes him, a good portion of it dripping down onto his lap and an amount of it lingering on his chin. Kensei's hand moves to Shuuhei's hair and he pulls, sudden enough to make Shuuhei shut his eyes for a second as he closes his mouth and winces, and he holds the position in case Kensei wasn't quick with the camera.

"Alright, swallow," he says, his voice low and so very pleased. Shuuhei keeps his head leaned back, exposing his throat for the camera as it moves, bitter liquid more satisfying than its taste gliding down in a visible contraction of muscles.

"Lick your lips."

Shuuhei does so slowly, keeping his eyes closed for the first second or two before opening them to stare directly at the camera before he's finished. After the show, his eyes flit down and he sees that Kensei is getting hard again, further evidenced by him swearing under his breath and tossing his phone onto the bed.

"What the fuck are you, a god damn model? Fuck, why didn't we do this sooner?" Kensei half-complains.

Shuuhei just scoots forward and wraps his lips around the head of Kensei's cock, feeling empowered by Kensei's thorough enjoyment of the impromptu photoshoot as well as still so painfully aroused from neglect. His arms are still tied behind his back, after all. He'd gotten chills when the come had dripped onto his thighs, too.

"You know, you make me wanna fuck your face until I've got nothing left to give," he says lowly. Then he pulls away and sits on the bed, beckoning Shuuhei over to join him. Shuuhei rises with relative ease, walking over to stand in front of Kensei until given an order.

"God, what a sight," Kensei murmurs, eyes following the come sliding down Shuuhei's thighs. Shuuhei stifles a little noise from the physical feeling as well as the weight of Kensei's gaze on him, cock twitching just from the attention. Kensei has to know just how much power he has over Shuuhei by now, having first earned his devotion at a bar with little more than attractive leers, followed by a very controlling night that Shuuhei had immediately gotten addicted to. He can't imagine himself with anyone else anymore; nobody else could possibly measure up.

Kensei had first insisted that their relationship held no romance and in fact was not a relationship at all, which had crushed Shuuhei on the inside but he didn't argue. That held for all of five days, until Shuuhei had been craving affection and Kensei caught him submitting to someone else's kiss. They'd both been confused; Shuuhei said once he'd been pulled away that Kensei didn't get to say they're not together _and_  be possessive. Kensei had remained silent, just looking frustrated and staring him down until he moved in for their first kiss. It was from that moment on that he had Shuuhei ever so willingly under his heel.

Shuuhei finds Kensei's fingers curled around his chin.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks, his eyes having dragged back up to meet Shuuhei's.

"You," he answers in honesty. This pulls a small, amused smile out of Kensei.

"Think you've earned it yet?" Kensei asks, wrapping a hand around Shuuhei's cock to be met with an unexpectedly loud gasp.

"No," Shuuhei answers immediately.

"Really? After all those nice pictures?" He only sounds interested, not argumentative. "What's the matter, are you not done posing for the camera?"

The question sends a visible shudder through Shuuhei and the low chuckle that he hears tempts him so strongly to fall to his knees, but Kensei hasn't told him to. Kensei releases him and starts touching his face again, thumbing Shuuhei's bottom lip. He readies the phone again and there's a pause in his movements as he takes a picture before Shuuhei feels pressure and opens his mouth to yield to the invasion. Kensei is quick to switch to longer digits that press against Shuuhei's tongue while at the same time leaving an inconsistent little trail of liquid as he idly rubs at Shuuhei's cheek with his thumb until the moisture on it runs out. Shuuhei finds himself wishing the semen had made more of a mess-- or that he'd at least received a facial. Maybe he can beg for one just so Kensei can make a mess of him.

"What's that look in your eyes, huh? You want it that bad?"

Shuuhei just slides his tongue between Kensei's fingers as enough of a response. They're withdrawn with a pleased hum a moment later.

"May I request..?" Shuuhei starts, unbearably hungry to be used.

"No, I have a plan for you," Kensei denies immediately. The facial will have to wait until next time, then.

Kensei reaches behind Shuuhei to free his hands, pulling the padded leather away and lowering it to the ground before letting it fall the short remaining distance. Shuuhei's hands quickly find Kensei's shoulders, eager to hold onto him. Kensei allows it, doesn't shrug him off quite yet. He places his hands on Shuuhei's hips and pulls, encouraging him to climb into his lap. Shuuhei gets situated and Kensei holds onto him with those strong arms, keeping him in place while he moves further up the bed.

He aims the camera and lines himself up; Shuuhei is already slick and prepared so Kensei can just sink right in once he feels Shuuhei has earned it. Shuuhei is surprised when he doesn't tease him at all, just guides him down onto his cock. He moans, eagerly rolling his hips until Kensei grabs him, stilling his movements. Shuuhei quickly catches on and feels his face heat up at the idea of more explicit photos being taken. He notices from the angle of the phone, however, that Kensei seems more interested in his face. Shuuhei isn't sure where to put his eyes but Kensei doesn't scold him for spiking the lens, so he maintains contact-- until Kensei gives him a sudden, harsh thrust that takes him by surprise and his eyes close as another shudder crawls through him, an invisible force practically pulling his head back as he moans, soft and satisfied.

Kensei whispers words of praise but still doesn't let Shuuhei ride him. Shuuhei bites his lip and Kensei can't help but tilt his hips up into him, a muffled little groan rumbling in Shuuhei's throat at the movement. Kensei then pulls Shuuhei off of him and rolls them over so Shuuhei is on his back. He takes Shuuhei's hands and pins them above his head for a picture, then releases him. It's interesting, miming the acts he's become so accustomed to but having them stop short each time.

Shuuhei isn't on his back for long before Kensei urges him onto his front, pushing at him and gesturing with a nod so he'll obediently roll over. He relishes in the contact with the sheets and has to grit his teeth and force his hips to stay still until Kensei pulls them up and frees him of any friction. Shuuhei moans when Kensei pushes the side of his face into the pillow, a clear show of force, only to let go once more. Craving Kensei's hands on him after so many brief touches, Shuuhei caves in.

"Please, Kensei," he begs, "I need you."

"Yeah, you've earned it by now, haven't you?" Kensei encourages, teasing at his entrance and holding Shuuhei's hips in place so he can't push back against him. "You know what a good job you do. You know what you are?"

Shuuhei blushes despite himself. For most couples, especially of this particular nature, the answer would be completely different. Kensei, however, ended up learning about Shuuhei's low self-esteem and many complexes among other unfortunate details and decided to put a system in place to hammer the self-hatred out of him.

"A good boy," he answers in a modest whisper. The words are not at all exclusive to sex; Kensei has him praise himself whenever he accomplishes even the smallest goal, even when he's alone. It's rare for Kensei himself to say it, though, and immensely satisfying when he does. The words are simple-- childish, even, but somehow, the system has been _working_  and Shuuhei can't even remember the last time he'd had an episode.

As a reward for his answer, Kensei easily slides back into him and Shuuhei gasps quietly, tightening around him more intentionally than not. This earns him an appreciative groan and a fast pace from the start. Kensei curls his fingers in Shuuhei's hair and turns his head before pushing him down again, knowing how much he likes it. Shuuhei keens, his hands desperately clutching the sheets as he gets closer and closer to begging Kensei to touch him. Kensei has lowered himself over Shuuhei, his weight draped over his back, and he groans sweet, albeit vulgar praise and encouragement into Shuuhei's ear. Then, as Shuuhei pushes against him with his back arched when Kensei's free hand wanders from his hip to his cock, he says it. _Good boy_.

"Ahh--!"

The words have much more of an effect on him than they should, always pulling blood to flush his cheeks on the rare occasion that Kensei says it. When he tightens around him this time, it's entirely involuntary, as is the long moan that he turns his face into the pillow to muffle. Kensei tsks at him and turns his head back to the side, freeing up his voice to bounce off the walls. He catches him in a kiss that Shuuhei enthusiastically returns.

Once he's beginning to come down from his high, he starts rocking his hips with Kensei to get him off, but he slows his pace until he pulls out. Shuuhei feels hot, heavy drops hit his skin with an even hotter groan-- god, Kensei's voice is so nice-- and he sees movement that he doesn't focus on until Kensei addresses him.

"Look at me, Shuuhei," he says, the command gruff despite his sated state. Shuuhei obeys, of course, and watches him take one more photo before letting go of Shuuhei's head and rolling off of him. Shuuhei falls onto his side to face Kensei and inches closer to cuddle up to him. He hazards a glance at the phone and sees Kensei examining the pictures he'd taken. Shuuhei acknowledges that in the past, he would only feel mortified at the existence of pictures like these. But in the soft afterglow, he actually thinks they came out well.

"Look at you," Kensei whispers, breathless. He's paused on the picture of him pulling Shuuhei's hair. He spends even longer looking at the one of him licking his lips-- the one where his eyes are open.

"'m right here, you know," Shuuhei says without contempt, his cheek resting on Kensei's shoulder. Kensei shifts his attention from the images of Shuuhei to the real thing, staring into his eyes for a few long seconds before giving him a chaste kiss.

"Not to sound like some asshole in a bad romance movie, but you're absolutely unreal," Kensei says. He sounds so sincere; Shuuhei can't help but laugh.

"If this were a bad romance movie, no way would I get to be with you. You'd be too expensive for their budget," Shuuhei jokes, turning onto his back and stretching.

"I'd lower my price if I knew you'd be in it."

Shuuhei smiles at that. When he dozes off against Kensei's shoulder, he dreams of a perfect world with him and finds it isn't too different from what he already has.


End file.
